


Twist and Shift

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Aaron is an outcast; born with power that he has little control over, almost all of the residents in his village avoid him out of fear. With only his dog Clyde, and his father figure Paddy to communicate with, Aaron has accepted that he's destined for a life alone, never to fall in love.That is, until Robert Sugden arrives in Emmerdale, turning Aaron's life on it's end, and making what seemed unobtainable, possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 10000000% JENNY'S FAULT. TOTALLY. Ahem.
> 
> So, I'm not quite sure what this is or where it came from and I certainly wasn't planning another WIP but I'll make it work. A few hours ago I hadn't even thought of this and now I have a vague plan and this chapter haha. It has well and truly lodged itself in my mind so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue! Thanks <3

**June 2015**

“You came!” Victoria cried, running out of the front door of Keepers Cottage towards him. Robert caught her in his arms easily, lifting her off her feet as he hugged his little sister to his chest. “I didn't think you were going to come,” she continued as he let her down to the ground.

“Course I'm gonna come Vic, can't miss my little sisters wedding can I?” Robert grinned. “Now,” he looked at his watch, “There's a couple of hours before it starts, yeah?” Vic nodded, and he continued. “So, if you could point me in the direction of your future husband...”

“Why?” Victoria asked, suspiciously. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing!” Robert protested. “Well, just a little quiet word about what will happen if he hurts you, got to do my brotherly duty after all haven't I?” He laughed. “So long as I approve, he'll be in one piece for the wedding, I promise.” He tried to look sincere, palm flat against his chest, over his heart.

Vic narrowed her eyes at him. “His Mum and step-dad own Butlers Farm, so he's up there.” She told him. Robert dropped a kiss in her hair and turned on his heel, heading back to his car. “I mean it Robert! Don't hurt him!” Robert waved a hand back at her, getting in his car. As he did, he noticed a dark-haired man walking down the street. An attractive dark-haired man, with a beard, dressed all in black and with a german shepherd at his heels. Robert watched through his windscreen as the man turned sharply, heading around the back of the Woolpack.

Putting him firmly to the back of his mind, Robert started his car. Eyeing up the locals would have to wait for now; he had a potential future brother in law to interrogate.

*

Robert pulled up outside Keepers Cottage, turning the engine off on his white Audi R8, he relaxed into the seat. The interrogation had gone well; Adam, his future brother in law had not flinched at any of the questions Robert had fired at him, had looked at him unwaveringly when Robert had directly threatened his child-producing potential, even raising one eyebrow in challenge.

Robert approved. Even though on the outside Adam seemed like a bit of a lad, and a bit of a muppet (not that he would ever say that to Vic's face oh definitely not), his heart was in the right place and Robert was fairly confident his sister was in safe hands.

If not, well, Adam would be getting castrated with a pair of rusty bolt cutters. Painful, but effective, of that Robert was certain.

Clambering out of the Audi, silently cursing his height, bad knee and wondering for the thousandth time why he didn't just get a higher car (then remembering why he loved the Audi so much and promptly forgetting all about that idea), Robert was turning to head towards Vic's front door when he saw him again.

The mysterious bearded man from before, complete with german shepherd dog. Robert watched as the man came out from between the pub and the cottages next door, dog obediently trotting beside him, no lead in sight. The man glanced up and down the street quickly before pulling his hood up, scratching the dogs ear and heading off down towards the church at a brisk pace. He didn't seem to have noticed Robert, who was very appreciative of the view. Mr. Gorgeous Bearded Man had a very nice arse, shown off very nicely by well fitted grey joggers. Robert tilted his head, allowing himself to imagine for a moment

Less than a moment it turned out, as he was interrupted by his sister. Wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown, make-up done and hair partly pinned up, she'd obviously done a runner from whoever was helping her get ready for her big day (Diane was one obvious candidate, but who else would be there Robert had no clue).

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, frowning. “You should be getting ready, come on, back inside.” He tried to steer her gently back towards her front door but she was having none of it, digging her heels in and refusing to be moved. “What?” He asked. “If you're worried about Adam I promise, he's in one piece.”

“Oh it wasn't that,” she said with a casual hand wave. “Moira texted me, I know he's fine. Moira's his mum by the way, in case you didn't know.”

Robert hadn't. “Thanks,” he said honestly. “I wasn't actually planning on hurting him, you know,” he said.

“Oh, I know. That's fine, but it's not what I came out here for!” She replied, a grin on her face. “Saw you hanging around out here, with that look on your face,” her grin grew ever wider. “You seen someone you like? Who? Boy, girl?” She kept grinning. Robert had come out to her first, tested the waters and he was so glad he did. His little sisters support meant the world to him, and her visits to London, where he was currently living had only increased in frequency, her way of letting him know she loved him no matter what, and he had her complete support.

He appreciated it, even if he had never said as much but as much as he loved her, her obsession with getting him into a steady relationship was more than a little overwhelming.

“No-one!” He tried. Vic raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him one little bit. He sighed, then pointed at the bearded man's retreating back, almost at the turn for the church now. As Robert watched, a villager crossed the road to keep out of the man's way, eyeing him with suspicion. Robert frowned.

Vic had clocked who he was talking about, and gasped, hands to her mouth. “No, no, definitely not!” She said firmly.

Robert looked at her in confusion. “Er... what's wrong with him, exactly?”

“Just stay well away from him, Robert! Promise me!” Vic was serious, all traces of laughter from seconds before gone.

“Okay...” Robert said. “Can I ask why?”

Victoria looked between him and down the street, where the other man had just disappeared out of sight. “Can't you just trust me?” She asked, almost pleading with him.

“Sure I can,” he started, watching as she breathed a sigh of relief. “If you give me a good reason to listen.”

Her face fell, then hardened. “He's dangerous, okay Robert? Just promise me you'll stay well away from him.” She watched his face carefully, but had to break away after hearing her name called from inside the house. “I mean it Rob, he's not safe to be around. Please, don't go there.” With that, she ducked inside, out of sight. Robert frowned, curiosity overtaking his thoughts. Hearing his own name called from the house he walked away, but not before making a promise to himself.

He was going to find out who this mysterious man was, and just why Victoria had branded him dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! <3 Keep them coming!
> 
> I added this to the start of the first chapter but I'll mention it here anyway, this fic is set (at the start, at least) in June 2015. :)

The wedding went off without a hitch; the village church beautifully decorated, Victoria and Adam clearly besotted with each other. Robert was unable to stop smiling at his little sister with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist as they danced together in the village hall at their reception.

They'd had the food, the speeches, all of the usual wedding malarkey. Now everyone was dancing, laughing, having fun.

He sat down on a chair at the side, looking around. The room was done up with white drapes hanging across the ceiling, cascading down the walls. Fairy lights and flowers were everywhere, whoever had been in charge of decorations had done a great job. 

Andy and Katie were at the other side of the room; Robert hadn't spoken to either of them, not yet. It was inevitable they would cross paths at some point, but relations had never been great between him and Andy, and Robert assumed Katie would be the same. They were now the proud owners of Wylie's Farm, Vic had told him earlier. Doing quite well for themselves, she'd said. Got the place mostly done up and determined to make it a proper working farm with Katie's horse business running out of there too.

Robert would wish them good luck with it when he got the chance. He didn't particularly care either way, but it was only polite.

A cheer went up as Adam lifted Victoria into his arms, spinning her around on the dancefloor. Pete, Adam's half-brother and best man ducked through the crowd on the dancefloor to whisper something in Adam's ear, who grinned at his new wife. He said something to her, Robert couldn't hear what over the thumping music, and grabbed her hand, pulling her close as the music suddenly stopped and Pete's voice boomed over the microphone.

“Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, but it's time for Mr and Mrs Barton to leave for their honeymoon!” He grinned from the stage, standing in front of the DJ. “Now if you'll all head out front for a few minutes while we wave the happy couple off, then we can get back to the party!”

Robert stood, trailing behind the rest of the crowd as they obediently filed out. He was one of the last to leave, only Adam and Victoria following him out, Adam's hands over Vic's eyes. Robert saw why when he got out the front.

A beautiful white Bentley complete with chauffeur was waiting.

“Surprise!” Adam shouted, taking his hands away so Vic could see. She squealed at him.

“Oh my god Adam!” She yelled, turning in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. “Is this... is this for us?”

“Of course, only the best for my gorgeous wife!” Adam replied. “I wanted us to be taken to the airport in style, babe.”

“Oh Adam, it's perfect!”

Pete came over then, stopping in front of the pair of them. “Right, your bags are in the boot, everything's all ready to go.”

“Thanks mate,” Adam said, giving Pete a quick hug, the two men slapping each other on the back before pulling apart. “Right you,” he turned to Vic. “Your carriage awaits!” His grin growing by the minute, he scooped Victoria into his arms and walked towards the car carrying her bridal style.

“What are you doing Adam? You're supposed to carry me over the threshold when we get back, not carry me to the car!” Vic said, laughing.

Adam put her down gently next to the car. “Can I not want to carry my beautiful wife?” He said, leaning in for a kiss. Victoria smiled softly at him, and they started snogging. Robert rolled his eyes.

Once they finally pulled apart, an embarrassingly long time later, Adam checked his watch. “We're gonna have to go babe, we'll miss our flight!”

A quick wave to the gathered guests and they were in the car, driving away. Two weeks in Paris, living the high life in a luxury hotel.

Excitement over, people drifted away, heading back inside to the music, which had just started back up and the alcohol. Robert was left standing alone, daylight fading, long shadows cast from the cottages.

Turning to head back to the party, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Frowning, he glanced over, seeing a figure at the corner of the village hall. They were in the shadows, but moved into light as Robert watched.

It was the mystery man from earlier. Hood up, dog peering around his legs he stood at the corner of the building, keeping his distance. He looked... sad.

The man looked Robert's way suddenly and their eyes met. There were tears in the other man's eyes, Robert noticed. They held each others gaze for a few split seconds before the other man's eyes widened and he broke away, disappearing into the shadows. Robert jogged over, looked around the side of the building but he was no-where to be seen.

Sighing, Robert went back to the party.

*

The following morning Robert made his way downstairs. Diane, his step-mum was letting him stay in the spare room at the Woolpack while he was there. His original plan had been to stay at the B&B but Diane wouldn't hear of it. He was family, she'd stated and she was putting him up under her roof.

It was never a good idea to try arguing with Diane, so Robert had acquiesced. Heading into the back room, he was met with the smell of bacon and Diane busily plating up two full english breakfasts.

“Morning pet, good timing,” she said, quickly glancing up at him. “Here you go, get that down you.” She put both plates on the table, sitting down opposite him. “Chas, my business partner, you might have seen her at the wedding, is at the cash and carry, and Doug is off doing... something with his plants, so it's just you and me.” They smiled at each other, and Robert tucked in.

Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair; broken by small amounts of conversation mostly about the wedding. Vic had texted Robert late last night, telling him they'd landed safely. Robert didn't expect to hear anything else, tried not to think about why.

Finishing the last bite of his breakfast, he put the cutlery on his cleared plate with a clatter, settling back in his chair. “That was delicious Diane,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied. Robert waited as she finished her own plate. As she was about to get up, he stopped her.

“Diane?”

“Yes pet?” She looked at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Course you can,” she settled back in her chair. “What is it?”

“I... I saw this man, yesterday when I arrived.” He started, awkwardly.

She leaned forward, rested her elbows on the table. “Oh? Seen someone you like have you? Go on then, who is he?”

“I don't actually know. I only saw him from a distance.”

“All right, describe him to me? Might be able to tell you who he is, and more importantly, if he might be an option for you.”

Robert snorted. Diane was almost as bad as Vic, determined to get him a girlfriend or boyfriend. “Dark hair, beard. Black hoodie, grey joggers, oh and he had a dog with him, a german shepherd?” He watched as Diane's expression changed, turning from interest and excitement to downcast. “What?” He asked. “Is he straight or something?”

“No, no love, he's gay all right,” Diane said quietly.

Robert frowned. “So, what is it? Vic saw me looking, warned me off... said he was dangerous which is frankly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard-”

“You should listen to Victoria.” Diane replied. “She's right.”

Robert's frown deepened. “I don't get it,” he started. “Why is he even around then, if he's so 'dangerous'?” He said, complete with air quotes.

“It's complicated,” Diane replied, picking up the dishes and heading for the kitchen area. Robert followed her, wanting, no, needing to get some answers.

“What do you mean, complicated?” He demanded.

Diane sighed. “You aren't going to shut up until I tell you, are you?” Robert looked at her silently and she turned, leaning back against the worktop. “Have you ever met someone, someone with... abilities?” She said carefully.

Robert nodded. “Yeah, a couple. Down in London, why?”

Diane grimaced. “His name is Aaron, and he has... abilities.”

“Right...” Robert leaned against the opposite side, facing her. “That's hardly a crime, and it certainly doesn't make him dangerous so what the hell is the problem?”

“The problem is, he can't control it. His abilities... he has a tendency of lashing out. People have gotten hurt in the past, he's done damage. I don't think he means to, but as a village we decided it would be better if...”

“If what? You what, pretended he didn't exist?” Robert was incredulous. He didn't know Aaron, had never even spoken to him but he was horrified on the other man's behalf. He'd been there, cut off from his family, told to leave but at least he'd been able to get away, made new friends, got past it. Aaron... Aaron had to live here every day with everyone around him avoiding him. It made Robert feel sick.

“It wasn't like that!” Diane tried to defend herself. “Too many people got hurt, we got his father to come down, try and help him gain some control but that seemed to make everything even worse. Aaron... he threw a car through the front of the shop. He's just lucky no-one was killed. After that... it was best that we just left him to it.”

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. They'd all just washed their hands of him, threw him away like he was nothing. “So, he... his abilities...”

“Telekinesis, yes. He can also communicate with animals. You spot Aaron, you can be sure Clyde isn't far away.”

Robert nodded, thoughtful. “So... no-one's tried to help him since?”

“His family tried, but it didn't end well.” Diane didn't say any more than that. She turned, starting to clear up from breakfast. Robert pushed himself off the worktop, starting to make his way across the room but stopped when Diane spoke again. “I meant it Robert, you listen to your sister! Aaron is not your problem.” He turned, seeing Diane leaning her body around the corner from the kitchen area. “You're going back home today aren't you? The best thing for you to do is forget about him,” she instructed, going back to the dishes.

Robert didn't answer, instead heading into the hallway, closing the door behind him and stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Diane was right, he was supposed to be going home today.

Back to London, to his flat, the one he'd had an interior designer do up so it looked pretty but had no emotional meaning, no attachments. To his job, which paid well, very well but was so mind-numbingly boring he'd been thinking of quitting for some time, he'd just never had the guts or reason to actually do it.

Now though... now... he'd spotted a for sale sign down by Mill Cottage yesterday. 

Maybe it was time for a change after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Keep them coming please, so nice to hear you all like this! <3
> 
> AN: My vet knowledge in this came via the internet, so... yeah. If it's wrong, I apologise. :D

A week later, Robert pulled up outside the Woolpack. Once he'd made his decision, things had moved very quickly. His London flat, that he'd had for a number of years was in a up and coming, highly desirable location. The pristine condition it was it helped too, and it had sold within two days of going on the market, for more than the asking price. He'd finally told his boss at White Industries where to stick his job, moved his stuff into storage until he managed to secure Mill Cottage as his own, and driven back up to Emmerdale the following day.

Now, negotiating his new living arrangements aside, he had one objective; befriend Aaron.

Keeping that thought in his head, he got out of his car and headed into the pub.

*

Aaron stood by Smithy Cottage, Clyde sitting at his feet. He watched the tall blond walk up the steps into the Woolpack with curiosity. As soon as he disappeared out of sight, Aaron turned, going in through the door into the living room. Pulling the door closed behind him with a clatter, he shrugged his hoodie off, throwing it over the back of the sofa and heading into the kitchen to be met by Paddy, looking flustered.

Aaron tilted his head. “What's wrong?” He asked the older man. Paddy turned to him, shuffled from foot to foot nervously. “Spit it out Paddy,” Aaron said.

“Well, erm. Well...” Paddy stuttered.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “When you've untied your tongue.”

Paddy paused, took a deep breath, then started again. “Mrs Tanner phoned. Oliver, he's lame and, well...” he trailed off. “You know what I'm like, horses, they don't agree with me, and it's so much quicker when you're with me!” He exclaimed.

Aaron sighed. “You said I could have the day off, Paddy,” he grumbled.

“I know, I know, but-”

“He's a shetland pony Paddy,” Aaron interrupted. “I know you're terrified of horses, but seriously? It's my day off, can't you manage?” Aaron watched as Paddy's face reddened, then paled, then reddened again as the older man fumbled for an answer. Taking pity on him, Aaron gave in. “All right, I'll go with you.” Ducking around Paddy, he headed for the fridge. “But I'm getting something to eat first, I'm starving.”

He grabbed the handle on the fridge door, but Paddy stopped him, his own hand holding the door shut. “You don't have time for that,” Paddy said. Aaron groaned. “You know what Mrs Tanner is like, she flaps.” 

Aaron narrowed his eyes and glared at Paddy. “You know, I could report you for exploiting the empowered,” he tried. He didn't mean it, but Paddy's face was a picture.

“I- I- I would never!” Paddy said, affronted.

Bursting into laughter, Aaron slapped Paddy on the shoulder twice. “Just messin' with you,” he said. “I'm still hungry though.”

Paddy's expression softened. “Tell you what, I'll get you a burger from that van just off the Hotten road if you like,” he offered. “You like them from there, don't you?”

Aaron nodded. “Fair enough,” he said. Clyde padded across the floor, nudged Aaron's leg with his nose. Aaron looked down at the dog, furrowed his brows then grinned. “He wants one too,” he said, pointing at Clyde.

Paddy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright then. Come on, we'd better get going before Mrs Tanner is on the phone again, screeching at me,” he said with a shudder. “That woman's voice, it's like nails on a blackboard. Gives me nightmares,” he said conspiratorially. Aaron shook his head at him, following Paddy out to the car via the surgery, Clyde trotting behind.

*

A brief stop at the burger van later, and Aaron found himself standing next to Oliver. The piebald pony's withers were only waist height on Aaron, and he snorted. He didn't think he would ever understand how Paddy could be afraid of horses, especially not this one, who was currently investigating his jeans pocket, looking for treats. Paddy was waiting by the stable door with Mrs Tanner. Aaron diverted his thoughts in Clyde's direction, and was told there was a very interesting smell in the barn that needed to be investigated immediately. Laughing to himself briefly, Aaron prepared.

He shook his whole body lightly, stretched his arms out in front of himself, flexed his fingers. Took several deep, slow breaths, and cleared his mind. He didn't have to do all of this, not really. A calm, clear mind was all he really needed but he had to make it look good for the client, and show off a little at the same time. Of his two gifts, this was the only one he liked, the only one he wished he had.

The less said about his telekinetic powers, the better.

Clicking his tongue at the pony, he brushed the pony's forelock to the side and laid his left hand on his head, between his ears. Aaron's right hand was positioned on the pony's neck. Again, he didn't need to do it this way, a touch anywhere on an animals body was enough to form the connection but he wanted to make it look good. He was a professional.

Supposedly. His official title, according to Paddy, was 'Animal Diagnostic Expert'.

If using his psychic ability to ask an animal personally where it hurts made him that, then he wasn't going to complain.

Even if it did sound ridiculous.

Focusing, he asked Oliver where the problem was. The answers he got from most animals weren't so much spoken word, as feelings and indications, sometimes emotion too. Aaron's exception to that rule was Clyde of course, but his and Clyde's connection was far deeper, and very different to that of any other animal Aaron met.

Getting the answer he wanted, Aaron patted the pony, pulling away and turning to Paddy and Mrs Tanner, waiting by the door expectantly.

“Problem with the hoof, off hind leg,” Aaron said, moving around the front of Oliver to have a look. Patting the pony's leg, he lifted it and examined the hoof. “Yeah, he's had a stone or something in here, there's a cut and the hoof wall's cracked too.” Letting the leg down again, he looked at Paddy. Seeing the vet's clear nervousness, he looked to Mrs Tanner instead. “Why don't you go get yourself a cuppa, Mrs Tanner? We'll get this sorted out and be on our way.” He smiled at her. The elderly lady nodded and walked away towards her cottage. Aaron eyed Paddy, who didn't seem to want to come any closer. “Oh, give it here, I'll do it,” Aaron said, snagging Paddy's vets bag.

The injury wasn't serious and had been caught early enough that infection hadn't set in, so Aaron set about cleaning the hoof. Removed the shoe, and bandaged. 

“All done,” he said. “She'll need a farrier to have a look at the crack in the hoof wall once the cut's healed, but you can tell her that,” he added. “I'm gonna go see what Clyde's up to, he says he's following a trail out in the paddock but you know him, he'll end up god knows where unless I go get him.” Patting Oliver on the neck, Aaron left the stable, closing the half-door behind him. He dropped the vets bag in Paddy's car on his way past, turned his head to see the older man heading into the cottage, and went to find Clyde.

*

Aaron stared out of the window on the way back to the village, watching the scenery flash by as Paddy drove them down the Hotten bypass. The tall blond man occupied his thoughts. He really needed to get laid. The thought of having to go all the way into Leeds to find a bar where no-one knew him however, put a dampener on that idea.

Aaron sighed, and felt a whack on his arm. Shifting in his seat, he looked at Paddy. “What?”

“What's wrong?” Paddy asked. “And don't go telling me it's nothing, I can tell by your face. Is it the wedding again?” Aaron shrugged. “Aaron, come on, talk to me. Keeping stuff to yourself, well, it doesn't end well does it?” Paddy gave him a knowing look.

Aaron sighed. “Yeah, I suppose.” He'd been hoping to leave it at that, but Paddy waved a hand at him to carry on, glancing sideways at him quickly before looking back at the road. “It's just hard, you know? Seeing Adam so happy, Vic too. Pete was his best man... that should have been me. If things were different.” Aaron picked at his fingers. “It's been four years and it still hurts, Paddy,” he continued. “I never thought Adam would give up on me, after everything, coming out, what happened with Jackson, the car in the shop, all of it and he still stood by me.” He wiped roughly at his damp eyes. “I never thought I'd lose my best mate too, he fought for me for so long, didn't he?”

Paddy nodded. “Yeah, he did.”

Aaron chewed his lip. “I just wish I had my best mate back, but I don't and he's so happy and he's got married and him and Vic are probably gonna start a family and I'm not there and...” He swallowed hard. “It just reminds me that I'm alone,” he whispered.

“You aren't alone Aaron, you've got me,” Paddy said.

“Yeah, I know, and I'm glad you never gave up on me, believe me.” Aaron replied, voice stronger. “And I've got Clyde too, with the bond I'm always gonna have him but... it's not the same is it? Not really. I'm never gonna have what Adam's now got am I? Someone to love, who loves me. Marriage... nothing like that.”

“You could...” Paddy tried. “We could try again, get G-”

“No, Paddy,” Aaron said sharply. “I've told you before, I'm not having him anywhere near me.” He finished, voice hard.

“Okay,” Paddy said. “Is that all, the wedding?” He changed the subject swiftly, giving Aaron another quick glance. “Or is there something else? With all this talk about love...” Paddy frowned. “Have you met someone? Or seen someone?”

Aaron winced internally. Paddy knew him far too well. No point hiding it. “Seen, yeah.”

Paddy nodded, and raised his eyebrows. “When? Who?”

“At the wedding, and don't know, never seen him before.”

“Describe him? I know I never got to the wedding cause of that call out but I might know who it is?”

“What's the point? Not like it'll go anywhere, is it?”

“You never know, come on Aaron.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Fine. Tall, blond... expensive taste judging by the suit he had on for the wedding. Drives an Audi, white R8.”

Paddy nearly drove the car into the crash barrier. “Him?” He shouted. “Him?!?!”

Aaron's eyes widened. “Guess you know who I'm talking about then,” he said sarcastically. “Go on then, enlighten me.”

“Robert flamin' Sugden, that's who.” Paddy said, both hands on the wheel, white knuckled grip. “He's not good news Aaron, you're best off out of that one. He's gone back down to London where he lives anyway, Diane told me the other day.”

“Funny that, saw him getting out of his car outside the pub earlier.”

“What?” Paddy sighed. “Oh Andy's going to love that.”

Aaron was getting more confused by the minute. “What's Andy got to do with all of this?”

“Robert is Victoria and Andy's brother,” Paddy explained. “And lets just say him and Andy... they don't exactly see eye to eye. Aaron, promise me you'll stay away. Robert might have grown up in the last ten years but I don't want you getting dragged into that mess if he hasn't.”

Aaron shrugged. “He's probably straight anyway, so-”

“He's not,” Paddy interrupted. “He's bisexual, came out a few years ago, don't know if he wanted everyone to know, he wasn't even in the village at the time but you know gossip, spreads like wildfire round here.”

Aaron felt a flicker of hope in his belly. It must have shown on his face. “Don't even go there, don't even think it Aaron,” Paddy said firmly. “He's bad news, and I care about you too much to see you getting hurt, especially by him.”

“Fine, whatever,” Aaron told Paddy. The older man seemed placated by Aaron's words, not that Aaron had any intention of doing that.

He wanted to find out more about Robert, on his own terms.

*

Aaron was sitting watching telly, Clyde taking up half the sofa with his head in Aaron's lap, when Paddy stuck his head around the door.

“I'm going to the pub with Marlon in a bit for a drink, you don't mind, do you?” Paddy asked.

Aaron shook his head. “Why would I?”

“Just you know... after earlier I thought-”

“What, that I needed babysitting or summat?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Paddy, go, you're being embarrassing now. I don't need company, I've got Clyde and the telly, and there's some beers in the fridge. I'm all set.”

Paddy nodded. “Okay then. Erm. Right.” He stumbled over his words, and Aaron waited patiently. “I'm gonna go put a shirt on, something decent.”

“You need to tell me something, Patrick? You can talk to me, I'll understand I promise,” Aaron teased, laughing when Paddy turned bright red. “Your face!”

Paddy flapped a hand at him, disappearing out of sight. Aaron heard him stomping up the stairs and turned to Clyde. “So gullible, isn't he boy?” He stroked the dogs head. “I know, but we can't tell him that, can we?”

Aaron settled back into the sofa, and there was a knock on the door. Grumbling, he untangled himself from Clyde, who was in no hurry to move and answered it.

Marlon. Who clearly hadn't been expecting him to answer judging by the look on his face. “Aaron,” he said. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Aaron returned. “Paddy will be down in a minute.” Aaron left the door standing open and flopped back onto the sofa. He heard Marlon closing the door softly. He tried to ignore it, but the awkwardness grew and grew. “You got something to say?” He said, feeling Marlon's gaze boring into the back of his head. He was staring in the direction of the telly but wasn't watching it, couldn't concentrate with the other man right there.

“Um. Your mum mentioned you the other day,” Marlon said slowly.

“Right. And?” Aaron was short with Marlon, but he felt no need to be polite, the older man blanked him in the street, same as the rest of his so-called family.

“I think she's wondering how you are.” Marlon said. “So, how are you?”

Aaron shook his head. “If she wants to know how I am, Marlon? She can ask me herself, you know, if she can be bothered remembering I live just up the road.” Aaron said harshly. Paddy came in the room then, and as if sensing the tension, hustled Marlon out quickly.

The door had barely closed behind them when Aaron threw his empty beer can at the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It's lovely to see you all loving this, keep them coming, I love your opinions! :D
> 
> AN: Italics are Clyde speaking to Aaron via their psychic connection. :)
> 
> AN 2: Mild references to Aaron's abuse here, nothing graphic. :)

A few days later, Robert walked out of the Woolpack into the car park, mug of tea in his hand, feeling very pleased with himself.

He'd managed to persuade Jimmy King to sell him Mill Cottage. It hadn't taken as long as he'd thought in the end, Jimmy had clearly been desperate for the cash. It hadn't cost as much as Robert had expected either. His London flat had sold for enough money to not only leave Robert with plenty of cash to spare to get the builders in and do the cottage up the way he liked, but also so he didn't need to hurry to find himself a job either.

Grinning to himself, he tipped his head back, letting the afternoon sunlight warm his face. It was all falling into place. Victoria would be back from honeymoon in a few days. He deliberately hadn't told her that he was moving back to the village; it would be a nice surprise for her when she got back.

At least Andy and Katie didn't come down much, too busy at Wylie's. Robert didn't want to open that can of worms, not quite yet.

Making a mental note to begin looking into builders, and probably an architect too, Robert turned his thoughts to Aaron. The dark haired man had never been far from his thoughts since the first time he'd laid eyes on him, but now that Robert was back here, putting down roots he dared to wonder what the future could hold. Him and Aaron... together. It had felt like a dream, an impossible thing but now, now Robert felt confident that his dreams might just become reality.

Of course, all that depended on the two of them actually speaking to each other. Robert hadn't seen hide nor hair of Aaron since the night of Victoria and Adam's wedding, and considering he'd been in the village for three whole days now, with Aaron living somewhere very close by (Diane wouldn't tell him exactly where no matter how much he asked), Robert hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of the other man.

He was going to have to start asking around, maybe come across him that way.

Taking another sip of tea, Robert decided to sit down at one of the picnic tables out the back, only to be interrupted by the sound of a commotion echoing from round the front of the pub.

Abandoning his mug, Robert went to investigate.

*

Aaron was leaning against the wall to Bob's, near to but out of sight of the door into the cafe, fiddling with his phone while waiting for Paddy to re-emerge. Clyde was sniffing around the grass nearby, giving Aaron a running commentary on the various scents he was picking up. A new cat had been in the vicinity since yesterday apparently. Aaron stuffed his phone into his jeans pocket and tilted his head back, resting it against the stone and closed his eyes.

_“Stop moping.”_

Aaron opened one eye, tipping his head down to look at Clyde, now sitting at his feet. “'M not moping,” he muttered.

_“Yes you are.”_

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Clyde. “Shurrup. 'M not moping.” Clyde huffed at him, and moved to sit pressed against Aaron's leg instead. Aaron dropped his hand down to rest on the dogs head, stroking it slowly as Paddy reappeared. “Finally,” Aaron said to the older man. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, you know what Brenda's like, she starts talking and forgets to stop,” Paddy explained. “And now I'm running late for the call out, Mr Greenwood's sheepdog needs his bandages changed, he ended up in the river up there somehow. I'd tell him to bring the dog down here but he hasn't got the time, he's short-handed at the minute.” Paddy handed Aaron the takeaway coffee he'd gone in for. Aaron wasn't exactly barred from the cafe, pub and shop but he wasn't exactly welcome either.

“Cheers, Paddy,” Aaron said. “Go on, get to that call out before old Greenwood hits the roof, eh?” Aaron waved the older man off, sipping at his coffee. Clyde sat patiently at his side until Aaron drained the cup, then stood up, wagging his tail.

_“Walk now?”_

“Yeah yeah, we'll go up to the field like I promised ya,” Aaron grinned at the dog. They started to walk, heading around the front of the cafe and Aaron chucked the empty coffee cup in the bin, before remembering. “You got your ball?” He asked.

_“No, I thought you had it?”_

“Nope,” Aaron said. “If you're quick Paddy will still be there to let you in, go get it, I'll wait here,” he said. Clyde nodded his head once and spun around, taking off at a run. He slowed down as he approached the main road, looking left, then right before darting across and disappearing down the side of the vets, where Aaron could just about see Paddy at the back of his car.

Aaron started to wander down the road a little, knowing Clyde would catch him up. He was heading past the front of the pub when he heard her voice.

“Aaron, Aaron!”

His mum. Great. Aaron closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself as he turned to face her. “What?”

Chas stopped a few feet away, just out of reach and Aaron could already feel the anger rising. She wouldn't even come within touching distance of him.

“I.. Marlon said that you said that I had to ask you myself if I wanted to know how you were,” she said.

“Yeah, and?” Aaron was probably being harsher than he should be, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. This was the first time Chas had tried to talk to him for well over a year.

“Well...” she stumbled over her words, clearly nervous and Aaron let his guard down a little. Maybe he was reading this wrong. “This is me asking. How are you?”

“I'm fine,” Aaron offered, voice softer. She smiled, and out of the corner of his eye Aaron saw Diane come to stand at the front door of the pub, and Bob coming out of the cafe to clean tables. “You?”

“I'm alright yeah,” she replied, before they descended into awkward silence. Not wanting to drag it out even longer, Aaron nodded at her, before turning to start walking down the street again.

“I miss you,” he heard before he'd taken his second step, and stopped. Turned back again. He shrugged. He missed her too, in a way. She was his mum, and while he'd never been the most talkative person, only having Paddy and Clyde to make conversation with could get very lonely. “I miss having you around.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Well, nothing we can do about that.”

Chas' expression changed at that, from almost sadness to something more hopeful. “Well, you see, I was thinking...” she started. Aaron eyed her. His stomach twisted, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. “I was thinking, maybe we could give your dad a ring, see if he'll come and help you?” Yep, he was right. He took a step back. “Maybe,” she continued, “Maybe this time you'll listen to him, let him help you properly?”

Let Gordon help him properly? Bile rose into his throat, and Aaron swallowed hard. “No,” he said, shaking his head wildly. “No way.”

“Aaron, love,” Chas started. “Just think about it,” her voice turned pleading. “Think about it, he could help you, teach you how to control your abilities and then-”

“What? Then what?” Aaron snapped. “You'll all let me back in like a good little boy cause I've done what you wanted, I'm not 'dangerous' anymore, is that it?” He gritted his teeth. “I said no back then, I've said it a million times since and I'm saying it again now. I do not want him anywhere near me, got it?” Aaron snarled, stepping back again.

“Don't you want to be with your family Aaron?” Chas shouted.

“If it means I have to deal with him, then no.” Aaron said. “If that's the deal, then no deal.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so, okay?” Aaron would never tell her the truth, couldn't ever tell her the truth. “Just drop it.” Anxiety building, he needed to get away. His tenuous control over his telekinetic ability was slipping fast, and the last thing he wanted was to give the villagers yet another reason to hate him. He needed to calm down and fast.

Struggling to control his breathing, he turned away from his mum, started to walk down the street, in the direction of the river. The rushing water had helped calm him in the past, hopefully it would do the same now.

He didn't get more than a few steps away before he felt a hand on his arm, gripping him tightly.

All control lost, drowned in memories of unwanted touch, foreign hands on his skin, he spun around, a concussive force emanating from him.

Chas fell to the ground.

Every single glass left on the tables out front of the pub smashed.

Diane stumbled in the pub doorway.

The tray Bob was carrying flew out of his hand, embedding itself in the cafe wall.

Bob himself had to grab onto a chair to avoid falling to the ground.

Leaves flew from the trees.

Every car alarm in the immediate vicinity started wailing, a cacophony of sound disturbing the quiet country tranquility.

Aaron froze, breathing hard.

Diane was the first to move, dashing forwards and grabbing Chas by the arm, helping her to her feet then pulling her back.

Away from Aaron.

Bob ran across the road too to stand on Chas' other side, protective. Shocked faces stared at him.

Aaron started to shake.

Clyde bounded into the fray then, barking at the top of his voice, coming to a halt in front of Aaron with teeth bared, daring any of them to attack.

Paddy jogged up after Clyde, shouting something that sounded like Aaron's name but it was impossible to know for sure above the screeching alarms.

Anxiety consuming him, Aaron knew he had to get away before he made things even worse. As villagers began emerging from their homes, turning off car alarms, restoring the quiet, Aaron started backing away. A quick glance to his right took the nightmarish situation to a whole new level.

Robert was standing there, in the gap between the Woolpack and Pear Tree cottage, looking between Aaron and the destruction he'd caused, an unreadable look on his face.

Unable to take it any longer, Aaron turned tail and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way this week. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos please keep it coming, and I hope you like this chapter....

Aaron ran, feet hitting the ground hard, sending shockwaves through his body.

He got as far as the cricket pitch before collapsing to his knees. He curled into a ball, forehead touching the ground, hands on the back of his head, shaking, trying to hide from the world. Thoughts raced through his head, increasing the panic.

He'd been doing so well.

No incidents for such a long time now. It wasn't that the villagers had been starting to warm to him, they hadn't. They all still avoided him, still crossed the road away from him but the fearful looks, the parents dragging their children away, telling them in a loud voice to 'stay away from him'... that had all stopped. The villagers may not like him, but they tolerated him.

Sort of.

He rolled until he was lying on his side, curled in on himself with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Tears rolled down his face as he stared forward, not focusing on anything.

He closed his eyes and minutes passed, until he heard the sound of panting in the distance, coming closer before he felt a cold nose in his ear. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a mass of fur. Clyde nudged at him with his nose, and Aaron obediently uncurled himself, letting the dog sniff him all over, checking he was uninjured. They'd done this before, the routines familiarity helping Aaron to calm down.

Clyde finished checking Aaron over and huffed at him. _“Sit up then,”_ Clyde ordered. Aaron did, wrapping his arms around the dog, fingers twisting into soft fur. Clyde tucked his head over Aaron's shoulder and Aaron let more tears fall into the dogs neck.

*

Robert looked between where he could see Aaron sprinting away down towards the river, to the german shepherd, Clyde who was standing frozen, teeth bared at Diane, Chas and Bob, to the mess that Aaron had left. Glass was everywhere, several car alarms were still going off and there was a tray embedded in the wall of the cafe.

Robert raised his eyebrows at that, glancing over at Diane. She seemed fine, as did Chas and Bob, as Paddy approached them. No-one appeared to have noticed him standing there, so he took a quick step back, out of sight around the side of the pub. More car alarms quieted, more villagers coming out of their cottages and the pub to see what was going on. Robert walked backwards away from the main street, watching as Clyde about turned and took off in the same direction that Aaron had headed.

Villagers were milling about, heading towards where Chas and Diane were, carefully stepping around the broken glass. Robert could hear Doug's booming voice, asking what on earth was going on but the only thing he could think about was checking on Aaron.

Becoming level with the back of the cottages, he turned and ran down the path towards the garage.

*

Having calmed down a little, Aaron had shifted so he was no longer clinging to Clyde like a life-raft in the middle of a stormy sea, instead sitting next to the dog, running his fingers through his fur. The repetitive action helped to further calm him down, and he started to relax.

Clyde had always had a calming effect on him.

He let himself drift, a technique Paddy had helped him with years earlier, one that worked surprisingly well. Clearing his mind, not letting himself think about anything helped him get his power back under control.

Footsteps on first gravel, then softly crunching across the grass broke his reverie, and he looked across to see Robert approaching. Clyde stood up then, positioning his body in front of Aaron, partly blocking him from Robert's view. Aaron leaned around Clyde until he could see Robert, who came to a halt about ten feet away from the two of them.

Aaron half expected the dog to bare his teeth and start growling at Robert but he was surprised; Clyde tilted his head to the side instead, considering the other man.

Aaron watched silently as Robert smiled at Clyde before crouching down, offering the dog the back of his hand to sniff. Clyde approached cautiously, extending his neck out as far as he could and sniffing the proffered hand. His tail wagged twice before he returned to Aaron's side.

Aaron frowned. Clyde had only reacted like that to two other people since they'd met. Paddy, and Adam. Being instantly liked by the german shepherd was not easy, Aaron's mum had had to work for months to be accepted by Clyde and that all fell apart when she... when her and Aaron had fallen out.

_“What was that?”_ Aaron asked Clyde. He didn't usually use their bond to communicate while they were near to each other, it always felt awkward to him but with Robert right there he had no choice.

_“What was what?”_ Clyde tilted his head, pulling off the innocent who me look perfectly.

_“Clyde...”_ Aaron narrowed his eyes at the dog.

_“He's nice. You should talk to him,”_ Clyde replied, lying down with his head on his paws. Aaron turned his head towards Robert, still crouched down in the grass with both hands in his lap now.

“Hi,” Aaron offered.

“Hi,” Robert answered. “Are you okay?” He asked. “I saw what happened, well didn't see it as such, I heard it and I saw the aftermath.”

Aaron went instantly on the defensive. “So what, you thought you'd come and have a gawp at the local lunatic?” He snapped. So much for Clyde saying he was nice.

_“Aaron! Calm down. Give him a chance!”_ Clyde's voice echoed through his mind.

“No, no,” Robert said quickly. “I was just worried, you looked upset and I wanted to check on ya, that's all.” His mouth quirked up into a cautious grin. “Concerned passer-by?” He tried. “I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have come should I?”

“No, I'm sorry.” Aaron said. “Shouldn't have snapped. I just... I'm not used to people giving a fuck about me thats all.” He sighed. “They usually run the other way.”

Robert's eyes dropped to the grass. “I'm not like them,” he said. “Just wanted to make sure you're alright, that's all.”

“Well, I am,” Aaron said. Robert gave a short, sharp nod and pushed himself to his feet.

“Right. Well I'll er, I'll leave you to it then,” Robert said awkwardly. Nodding at Aaron again he started to walk away.

“Thank you,” Aaron called after him. Robert looked back at him, smiled a big, brilliant, beautiful smile and was gone.

*

The following morning Aaron let himself into Smithy with Clyde close behind. He'd been hoping to sneak upstairs without being noticed but Paddy was in the kitchen.

“Where on earth have you been?” Paddy demanded. “I've been worried sick!”

“Sorry,” Aaron said quietly.

“Well?”

“What?”

“Where have you been? I've been up all night worrying, tried phoning you I don't know how many times and no answer, you know how worried I've been?!” Paddy's face was getting redder by the minute.

“Calm down Patrick, you're like an old woman,” Aaron replied.

Paddy was incredulous. “Are you serious?” He spluttered. “What happened in the street yesterday then you disappear all night and you what, expect me not to be worried? Anything could have happened to you Aaron, anything!”

Aaron sighed, feeling guilty. “'M sorry,” he said. “Slept in the cricket pavilion didn't I? Wanted to keep out of the way.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and tried it to no avail. “Phone must have broke when I er, when I lost control,” he said. “Sorry.”

Paddy's expression softened. “It doesn't matter,” he conceded. “I wish you'd have told me somehow or other. I thought after the last time we agreed... look just don't do that to me again, alright?” He relented and Aaron nodded.

“I'll try not to,” he offered. It was all he could do. “I'm gonna go have a shower,” he finished, darting up the stairs leaving Clyde in the kitchen.

Paddy turned back to his breakfast. Spearing a sausage on his fork, he felt an insistent nudge at his knee. Looking down he saw Clyde sitting perfectly to attention, ears pricked, fixated on the sausage. “Oh no,” he said. “This,” he pointed at the sausage, “Mine. This, my breakfast. Not yours. Mine.” He said firmly.

Clyde kept staring at him, unblinking.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Paddy grumbled, pulling the sausage off the fork and holding it out for Clyde to take. Clyde swallowed it in two bites and barked at Paddy for more. Paddy sighed and gave up, putting his almost full plate on the floor for the dog.

*

Robert drove his Audi over the bridge out of the village, turning right and heading up the road. He was heading into town, off to do some window shopping for furniture for the Mill. He had his architect sorted, builders were on standby. Jimmy was sorting out a new place for himself and his kids to move to, all was going well.

Seeing a german shepherd up ahead, he slowed the car, before pulling in at the side of the road. He got out and walked up to Clyde, frowning. “Where's Aaron?” He asked the dog. Clyde barked at him, turning his head towards the bushes. Robert had just taken a step onto the grass when Aaron emerged, tennis ball held aloft.

“Got it!” Aaron shouted, coming up the bank side. He was dressed in more colour today, Robert noted. Purple hoodie over a grey t-shirt and black jeans, a stark contrast to Robert's blue jeans, pale blue shirt and blue blazer with tan elbow patches. Spotting Robert, he stumbled to a halt. “Oh. Hi,” he said.

“Hi, again,” Robert answered with a grin. “Saw this one by himself,” he said, pointing at Clyde. “Thought he'd got lost or something.”

“Clyde doesn't get lost,” Aaron replied.

Robert nodded. “So I see.”

Aaron shoved the tennis ball into his hoodie pocket, and Clyde wandered off sniffing in the undergrowth. “Thanks, for, you know, checking on him,” Aaron said nervously.

“No problem.”

They fell into awkward silence for a few minutes, Aaron shuffling from foot to foot, Robert unsure what to say, if anything. Clyde oblivious, wandering up and down.

Robert got bored first. “So,” he started. “You okay, after yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron clearly wasn't much of a talker then. Filing away that information, Robert tried again. “You come here often?” Aaron raised his eyebrows at him. “For a walk I mean,” Robert quickly corrected, internally berating himself for turning into a complete stumbling mess just because he was attracted to Aaron. He wasn't usually like this, Aaron seemed to have that effect on him.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, a smile starting to form on his face. It made him even more beautiful, and Robert's heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted, Aaron holding up a hand stopping him. Aaron turned his head as if listening for something, and Robert noticed Clyde had disappeared. Aaron jogged down the bank towards the trees and disappeared too without a word, leaving Robert stood alone.

Robert was about to follow Aaron into the trees when he heard rustling and the other man reappeared, Clyde at his heels, holding something to his chest. Robert frowned, peering at the bundle as Aaron and Clyde reached him. “What've you got there?” He asked.

“Hedgehog,” Aaron said. “Clyde found it, it's hurt.” The hedgehog was curled into a ball, and Robert watched as Aaron gently pressed a finger to where the animal's nose could be just seen poking out. “I can do this through the prickles but it's not as easy,” Aaron explained, before falling silent in concentration. Clyde sat at Aaron's feet, watching his owner intently for the minute it took for Aaron to communicate or whatever it was, Robert didn't quite understand, but hoped he would some day. Aaron adjusted his grip, and tucked the hedgehog inside his hoodie, zipping it up higher. “He's got a leg injury,” he said. “Not sure if it's a break, but it's hurting him a lot. I'm going to have to go, need to get him to Paddy, sorry.”

“It's fine, erm, I could give you a lift?” Robert offered. “Might be a bit of a squeeze but I'm sure we can manage.”

Aaron nodded. “If you're sure?”

“Yep, come on.”

Robert was right; it was a squeeze. Clyde sat between Aaron's legs in the passenger side footwell, the hedgehog a rounded lump under Aaron's hoodie. If Robert ever managed to talk to Aaron properly and they struck up a relationship like he hoped, he was going to have to consider a car they could all fit in, cause this just wasn't going to work long term and since Clyde went where Aaron did, Robert would have to make it work.

Luckily they didn't have too far to travel and Robert was soon putting the breaks on outside the vets surgery. Aaron let Clyde out of the car first before scrambling out after him and heading up the path. Robert locked his car and followed, holding the door open for an older lady with a pet carrier who was leaving.

The reception area was empty when Robert walked in, one of the double doors into the examination room standing wide open. Robert could see Clyde sitting on the floor next to the exam table, and the hedgehog was on the table itself, still curled up with Aaron watching it carefully. Him, Robert corrected himself. The hedgehog was apparently male. Paddy was no-where to be seen, and Robert stuck his head around the door. “Paddy not here?” He asked.

“Just gone to finish cleaning up from the cat that was just in here,” Aaron said. “He'd cleaned the table but had some stuff he needed to put away. He'll be back in a minute.” Robert nodded. “You don't need to stay,” Aaron said. “Unless you want to?”

“I don't mind,” Robert replied. “I helped with the rescue, might as well see it though,” he grinned.

Aaron snorted. “Not that much help,” he teased.

“Hey, transport is a vital thing! Without me you'd have had to walk,” Robert countered. Paddy came through then, and Robert watched quietly as the vet expertly examined the hedgehog, soon diagnosing a bite to one of his back legs, presumably from a dog or some other predatory animal.

“I'll get this stitched up and bandaged, keep him here for a few days then we'll take him down to the sanctuary in Hotten,” Paddy said. “They'll look after him until he's ready to be released back into the wild.”

“Thanks Paddy,” Aaron said.

Paddy smiled. “No bother, go on you, get yourself and that dog out of my surgery. I'll do this then I'm going to the pub for a nice big dinner. Since Clyde stole my breakfast this morning,” he mock scolded the dog.

Aaron laughed. “You should know better, he's got a sausage addiction, this one,” he said, patting Clyde on the head. “Come on boy, let's get back to that walk eh?” Passing Robert on the way out, he paused. “Coming?” He offered. Robert glanced over at Paddy, engrossed in his task and nodded at Aaron.

“Sure.”

*

They left Robert's car parked up and walked down towards the bridge. The location of the vets meant that they weren't spotted by the few villagers in the street making their way towards the pub or the cafe to eat, not that Robert cared but Aaron seemed to. He'd kept his head down, eyes fixed on the ground.

Only when they were safely across the bridge and on the road beyond did Aaron relax, looking up at Robert. They turned right and started walking. Somewhere between rescuing the hedgehog and coming out of the vets surgery the awkwardness had disappeared, and they walked together in comfortable silence, Clyde having fun sniffing every tree and what seemed like every blade of grass within reach.

“You wouldn't think we came along here every day,” Aaron said, laughter in his voice. “He has to sniff all this grass, just in case something's changed.” He shook his head at the dog, now bounding along up ahead. “He's smelt a strange cat,” Aaron added.

“You talk to him?” Robert asked, curious.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied. “I can't with just any animal, I can only get emotional feelings from them but Clyde, he's different. He's special.” Aaron explained.

“He's a good dog,” Robert said. “Protective of you.”

Aaron nodded, a sad smile on his face. “Someone needs to be,” he said quietly. Robert stopped then, a hand on Aaron's shoulder pulling him to a halt, turning him so they faced each other.

“Hey,” Robert said softly. “You've got Clyde, you've got Paddy, and...” he paused for a second. “You've got me too, if you want.”

Aaron frowned. “Why do you care?” He asked. “You hardly know me.”

Robert glanced at the ground, then back up, meeting Aaron's gaze. “Let's just say you aren't the only one who's been exiled from the village,” he said. “I know how it feels to be left out, like you've got no-one.”

Aaron shrugged Robert's hand away. “So what, this is... what, pity? You feel sorry for me? I don't need that Robert, I don't need your pity.” He stepped back, started to walk away, leaving Robert stood at the side of the road alone.

“Aaron!” Robert shouted. He was ignored. “It's not like that!” He sighed in frustration. Aaron was slipping through his fingers, he couldn't let that happen. “Aaron, just wait will you!”

Aaron kept walking, Clyde far ahead, and Robert had no choice but to run after him. Catching the younger man up, he grabbed Aaron's shoulder again, spinning him around.

“I said I don't want your pity Robert,” Aaron started, his harsh words soon swallowed by Robert's lips. Shock and surprise soon gave way to a muffled whimper as Aaron kissed back. Robert's hands moved to Aaron's neck, Aaron's to grip at Robert's blazer as their tongues danced together, snogging in the road.

*

The need for air forced them apart eventually, and they stood close together, Aaron's hands flat on Robert's chest, Robert's holding Aaron's waist as they caught their breath. “What was that?” Aaron asked, breathless.

Robert smirked. “You really have to ask that?”

“I thought... I thought you pitied me,” Aaron said, confused. Of all the things he'd thought about Robert, the older blond being attracted to him in return was not one of them.

“Pity?” Robert said. “No. I feel for you, yeah,” he said. “But I also feel for you,” he flirted, pulling Aaron against him. Aaron felt the older man's hardness, and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. Robert pressed another wet open-mouthed kiss to Aaron's lips. “You're gorgeous Aaron, and I like you,” he said. “Is that a bad thing?”

Aaron shook his head no. No, that definitely wasn't a bad thing. Suddenly very conscious that they were in broad daylight in the middle of the road, he took a step back, putting space between their bodies but allowing Robert to keep hold of his waist. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Robert's phone beeping. Robert moved his right hand from Aaron's waist.

“Hold that thought,” he said, fishing his phone from inside his jacket. Glancing at the screen he scowled. “Dammit,” he said. “I bought Mill cottage, don't know if you heard,” Aaron hadn't, and filed the information away. “But the architect I got in to do some plans for some alterations needs to see me. Urgently apparently.” He groaned in frustration. Tucking the phone away in his pocket, he fished Aaron's phone out of his jeans and tapped away at it. “There you go, put my number in for you, so you can text me later, if you like,” Robert slid the phone back where it came from, letting his hand linger.

“Who says I want to?” Aaron said, nonchalant.

Robert smirked. “Up to you,” he said. He leaned in. “Offer's there,” he whispered, kissing Aaron softly. Aaron whined in his throat, and Robert pulled back. “See you later,” he said, turning and walking away, giving Aaron a great view of his arse in some very nicely fitted jeans.

Aaron screwed his face up. “I'm so screwed,” he muttered. Clyde came running up to stand beside him then.

_“You should mate with him,”_ Clyde said as they watched Robert walking away. Aaron choked drawn away from watching Robert to look down at the dog.

“What?” He spluttered.

_“You've been far too tense lately, you need to have sex to relax.”_

Aaron's eyes widened. “Are you serious?” He said incredulously.

_“Completely,”_ Clyde replied, watching Aaron seriously.

Aaron shook his head. “My dog is trying to pimp me out...” he muttered.

_“I'm not!”_ Clyde protested. _“You like him, he likes you... you just spent a long time exchanging saliva, what's the problem?”_

Aaron couldn't really argue with that. “Come on,” he said, changing the subject. He patted his leg, and they headed the other way down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. x.x I've been arguing with it for two weeks near enough and now I'm pretty much falling asleep on my keyboard but it is DONE.
> 
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming, it means so much. :)

Robert yawned as he walked down the stairs in the Woolpack. He'd only been awake for ten minutes, and desperately needed coffee. Rubbing at his face with one hand, he reached for the handle to the living room door with the other, but paused on hearing voices from the other side.

“I just wish he would listen to me Diane,” Chas' voice was muffled, and Robert pressed his ear to the door to hear better. “If he would just let his dad help him, then he wouldn't be on his own like he is, he would be better.”

“I know pet, but you can't force him.” Diane's voice sounded further away, she was probably in the kitchen.

“But what if I just-”

“No, Chas,” Diane's voice was firm. “Remember what happened last time? The hassle, the covering up so he didn't get arrested? The amount it cost to repair the shop? If he decides to stop being stubborn and accept the help then that's one thing, but other than that... some things just can't be helped Chas.”

Robert frowned. Wondering what the real issue was between Aaron and his father since he very much doubted it was sheer stubbornness on Aaron's part, he opened the door and headed into the back room. “Morning,” he said to the two women.

Chas huffed at him, distracted and headed out of the room towards the bar. “Going to wait for the delivery,” she said, closing the door after her with a bang.

“What's up with her?” Robert asked nonchalantly, hoping for more information.

“Problems with Aaron,” Diane replied, pouring two mugs of tea and offering one to Robert. “Don't even think about it,” she said pointedly.

“Don't even think about what?” Robert said, defensive.

“I know you like him, but Victoria told you to stay away and after yesterday I agree. He's not safe, so just keep your distance.”

“Isn't it up to me what I do? I'm a grown man Diane, I can make my own decisions.” He snapped, then felt guilty at Diane's upset expression. “Sorry.”

“I'm just trying to do what's best for you Robert, trying to protect you. After yesterday...”

“What's so special about yesterday, why does that change things?”

Diane sighed. “I... and a few of the other villagers were starting to think maybe he'd calmed down,” she began. “There hadn't been any... incidents... for a while and me and a couple of other people were starting to think... maybe he'd grown out of it?” She looked down at the table, shook her head sadly. “But then yesterday happened and well... one person has decided they want him gone, they were talking about starting a petition to force him to leave.”

Robert's mouth dropped open. “They WHAT?” He stood up, jolting the table. “They can't do that!” He shouted.

“They can, and they more than likely will,” Diane said calmly. “There's nothing we can do, if they do it and they get enough people to sign it well...”

“Well what?” Robert seethed. “They'll just what, drive him out of the village with pitchforks? Where's he supposed to go?!” He shook his head in disbelief. “Aren't there other ways of helping him without getting his dad involved?”

Diane shrugged. “It's not our problem, Robert, and don't tell Chas about the petition, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just stay out of it.”

“Like hell,” Robert scoffed. Turning away from the table and Diane he made for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“For a shower!” He barked, slamming the door behind him and stomping up the stairs.

*

A very long, hot shower and an even longer time spent sitting on the bed in the spare room that he was using didn't help to calm him down. Still seething with disgust at the way Aaron was treated, like he was something to be ignored, then thrown away like the rubbish when he was too 'difficult' to deal with, Robert went through to the bar. Intending to simply use it as a shortcut through to the main street to meet Aaron like they had arranged the night before, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of a blonde sitting at the bar.

“Robert,” she said.

“Katie,” he replied. He considered walking past without another word then thought about it. He was planning on sticking around (unless that petition got anywhere, not that it would if he could help it), so he'd better make nice with her and Andy, for everyone's sakes. “How are you?”

“Fine,” she said. Robert leaned against the bar next to her. “And you?” She asked awkwardly.

“Can't complain,” he said. “How's Wylie's? Vic told me you and Andy had bought the place.”

That got him a smile, albeit a small one. “Yeah, it's going well, stables are all finished, got a couple more things to sort then my riding business will be up and running properly, and the farm side, Andy's got that mostly sorted too.”

“And the house?” Robert asked, genuinely. Him and Andy had had their differences, that was putting it lightly but it didn't mean he didn't want to see his brother happy.

Katie twisted her face. “Mostly done, the kitchen... that's not.” She said, evasive.

Robert tilted his head slightly. “What's wrong with the kitchen?”

Katie sighed. “We don't have one?” At Robert's look of confusion she elaborated. “Because we didn't have much spare time we decided to get someone in to do it. They ripped it out, then the fitter quit and the company keep fobbing us off as to when they're going to bother sending someone else out, they're so 'busy' so all we've got is the cooker and the kitchen table, nothing else, Andy's had to rig up a makeshift sink and that's it. No idea when that will be sorted, and we can't afford to pay someone else to come and do it.” She rested her chin in her hand, sighing heavily.

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Give me the phone number,” he said, leaning over the bar for a piece of paper and a pen.

“Why?” Katie asked suspiciously.

“So I can phone them and sort it out for you,” Robert said.

“You really think you can get somewhere with them? We've tried Robert, they won't listen.”

“Oh I don't doubt that Katie, but the thing is,” Robert grinned. “They haven't spoken to me yet.”

Katie rolled her eyes, taking the pen and paper from his hand. “Fine.” She copied the number down from her phone. “Just don't make it worse.” She handed him the paper. “I need to get back, got a lesson in half an hour.”

“No problem. They'll be phoning by the end of the day to sort out the fitting,” Robert said.

Katie eyed him. “You're so confident you can sort this out, aren't you?”

“Of course.”

She rolled her eyes again, waved a hand at him and headed for the door to the car park at the back. Robert tucked the paper into his jacket pocket, and headed out the front.

*

Aaron stood outside the cafe, examining the tray that was sticking out of the wall. He'd done a decent job, he mused. A third of the round metal tray was embedded in the stone, the other two thirds sticking out at just the right height to balance a cup on if you had to stop on your way past. It was sturdy too. He frowned at it, and jumped as Bob suddenly spoke at his shoulder.

“Don't worry about it,” the older man said cheerfully.

“I'm sorry,” Aaron said quietly. “I'll get it fixed... somehow. I promise.”

Bob patted Aaron on the shoulder. “It's fine, I said don't worry about it. It's sturdy enough, it looks... different, I'll find a use for it I'm sure.”

“You sure?” Aaron asked, wary.

“I'm sure,” Bob said. “Now, you wait there and I'll go get you a cuppa and a bacon sarnie, yeah? And some extra bits of bacon for him too,” he said, nodding at Clyde, who was sitting at the edge of the road, alternating between looking up and down the street.

“Thanks, Bob.”

Bob smiled, patted Aaron on the shoulder again and disappeared inside, as Aaron heard footsteps crossing the road and Clyde stood up, wagging his tail. Aaron turned, spotted Robert and grinned.

“Hiya,” he said.

Robert slowed. “Hiya,” he smiled back. “Gonna go get myself a coffee, be back in a minute.”

He went inside the cafe, and Aaron sat on one of the tables outside, stroking Clyde's head when he wandered over. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin. Robert didn't take long; footsteps approached Aaron a few minutes later. Aaron waited for him to speak, and when no words came, he opened his eyes and looked at the older man.

“What?” He asked. Robert was just watching him, a strange look on his face. “What you looking at?”

“You.”

Aaron frowned. “Why?”

Robert leaned in closer, spoke quietly. “Because you're gorgeous, and I can?” He grinned. “Bob sent this out for you, by the way,” he finished, nodding at the extra takeaway cup and paper bag he held.

Aaron shook his head at him. “Soft lad,” he muttered. Grabbing his takeaway cuppa and sarnie from Robert, he pushed away from the table. “Come on,” he said.

“Erm,” Robert said, and Aaron turned back. “Bob gave me this, for Clyde?” He waved a paper bag at Aaron. Clyde was sitting at Robert's feet, watching the bag intently.

“Oh yeah, he said he was going to do that,” Aaron laughed at Clyde, who was drooling. The dog was addicted to bacon. “You want to give it to him?” He asked.

“You don't mind?” Robert looked surprised, like he hadn't expected Aaron to say that.

“It's fine. He's waiting,” Aaron grinned. Robert knelt down in front of Clyde and opened the bag. Taking out one large rasher of bacon, he held it up and Clyde offered him a paw. Laughing, Robert took it and Clyde swallowed the bacon in one gulp. The other few rashers went down the same way, and Robert scrunched the empty bag up, dropping it in the bin on his way past. He joined Aaron then, and the two of them walked up towards Smithy, turned left and headed down towards the bridge, Clyde trotting along at their heels.

*

Robert sat down next to Aaron in the grass. Clyde wandered off, heading for the hedgerow that bordered the field, sniffing. Robert watched Aaron watching the dog for a moment, before Aaron tore his gaze away, looking at Robert instead. “What?” Aaron asked. Robert shook his head. “Come on, what is it?”

“Just thinking,” Robert replied.

“About...?”

Robert shuffled around to face Aaron. “I was talking to Diane earlier,” he began. Aaron sighed, twisted his face. “Don't be like that, nothing bad I promise.” Aaron huffed, raised an eyebrow for Robert to continue. “Some villager, she wouldn't say who is talking about a petition... to get you to leave.” He said, wincing.

Aaron sighed, lay back on the grass. Staring at the sky, he remained silent for a few minutes, before closing his eyes. “Not surprised,” he said eventually. “Some of them have always been just waiting for an excuse,” he finished quietly.

Robert lay back himself, turning onto his side to face Aaron, propping his head up on his hand. “This happened before?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “A few years ago they actually did, but it didn't get anywhere, my family put a stop to it. There's been a few times since I've heard it mentioned, but as far as I know it never went further than that.” He turned his head, squinting at Robert. “Not like they'd actually tell me anyway.”

“You know who it is?” Robert asked, already planning how to shut them down, whoever they are.

“I know who it's likely to be, yeah.”

“Who?” Robert asked eagerly.

“I'm not telling you,” Aaron said. Robert started to protest but Aaron shut him down. “Cause by the look on your face you'll go after them and I don't want that.”

Robert frowned, sighed. “But...”

“No buts Robert, I'm not telling you. Just leave it, yeah?” At Robert's reluctant nod, Aaron grinned, turning onto his side and arranging himself so him and Robert were almost chest to chest. He let his gaze slide from Robert's eyes, down to his lips and back up again. “I know what I'd rather be doing,” he said softly, flirting. Robert smirked, taking the hint and tugged Aaron closer, connecting his lips to his own hungrily.

*

Time passed; both men so caught up in each other they were unaware of how late in the afternoon it was getting. Aaron was flat on his back in the grass, Robert on top of him, exchanging slow, deep kisses with the older man.

Robert's hands were starting to wander; up under Aaron's t-shirt. Only a little, but it was making Aaron apprehensive and he pulled back, pushing Robert away slightly. “As much as I'm enjoying this,” he said. “We can't, not here.”

“What's stopping us?” Robert asked, glancing around them as if looking for an audience.

“I'm not having sex with you in the middle of a field, Robert.” Aaron said firmly. He was surprising himself, wanting to sleep with Robert this soon but there was something about the older man that calmed him, helped him feel more comfortable with the idea.

Robert groaned, rolling off of Aaron and flopping down next to him. “Where then?” He asked.

Aaron shrugged. “My place... no. Not sure how Paddy would react to be honest. Woolpack's a no-go either, not with my Mum around.”

Robert's eyes brightened. “Don't worry, I'll find us somewhere private, leave it with me,” he said, eyes glittering. He seemed eager for the challenge, and Aaron let him.

“Fine,” he answered, nonchalant. “Let me know when you find somewhere yeah?”

“You'll be the first to know,” Robert laughed, pulling Aaron closer to him for another kiss. They lay there for a little while longer, trading lazy kisses under the June sunshine.

Neither man noticed Clyde coming back from his tour of the field. He'd found a large stick from somewhere, and dropped it on Robert's back unceremoniously.

“Ow!” Robert exclaimed, rolling over and holding the stick in the air. “What the hell?”

_“You two clearly aren't mating today, you've been swapping each others saliva again, for so long I thought you were stuck together.”_

Aaron gave Clyde a funny look. The german shepherd stared him down, and Aaron looked away first.

 _“Like I said, you aren't mating, so you can play with this stick instead,”_ Clyde said. Aaron choked, quickly covering with a coughing fit.

Robert laid a hand on the side of Aaron's face, eyes soft and concerned. “You alright?” He asked.

Aaron swallowed quickly, clearing his throat. “Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Clyde wants to play fetch,” he said. Pushing himself to his feet, he offered a hand to the older man and pulled him up too. “Want to join in?”

Robert took the stick from Aaron's hand, waved it around to tease Clyde before throwing it. As they watched Clyde racing down the field, Robert slung one arm around Aaron's waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, please keep it coming! <3
> 
> Dasoni did some beautiful artwork for this too, go look [HERE](http://dasoni.tumblr.com/post/165768406969/i-got-a-message-from-turquoiseterrier-your)
> 
> Warning for mentions of rape in this chapter... it had to happen eventually. Not too graphic though. :)

Aaron's fingers gripped Robert's back tighter, the flexing muscles rippling under his fingers. He whimpered, high pitched and his legs increased their hold around Robert's waist as the older man thrust into him. “Harder... harder...” he grunted into Robert's ear.

Robert moaned into Aaron's shoulder, turning his head to tuck his face into Aaron's neck. The hay bales they were lying on rustled, the blanket beneath them protecting Aaron's back from being scratched to bits. “Close...” Robert said into Aaron's neck. 

“Me too,” Robert moved his head, covering Aaron's lips with his own. Aaron gripped him even tighter as he came, shuddering under Robert and the older man soon followed, moaning into Aaron's mouth.

They kissed wetly as their bodies started to cool, then Robert rolled off Aaron, pulling another blanket over sweat dampened skin, arranging Aaron to lie against his side, head on his chest.

“Worth waiting for?” He quipped, and Aaron snorted.

“Mmm... might have to demonstrate a few more times, you know... convince me,” he joked, and Robert mock grumbled at him, before tilting his head up for another kiss.

“That a challenge?” He teased, one eyebrow raised.

Aaron shrugged. “Might be,” he grinned.

Robert snorted, shaking his head, kissing Aaron again.

*

They dozed in each others arms for a while, the musty smell of the old barn Robert had found for them to meet in surrounding them. Robert heard Clyde bark outside, probably chasing after something. They'd left him wandering outside, Robert had been concerned for the dog, but Aaron had said Clyde could look after himself, and after, well Robert was too distracted to worry.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like?” Robert asked, staring up at the ceiling. Aaron shuffled against him.

“What what would be like?” He sat up a bit, squinting at Robert, not quite awake yet.

“If the villagers were more accepting of you... if you could control your power?”

Aaron stiffened, and pulled away from Robert a little. “Sometimes... why?”

“Well... maybe you should think about getting some help, help you control it?” Robert suggested.

It didn't go down well.

Aaron sat up properly, rolling away from Robert and stood up, grabbed his clothes and started to pull them on. “Aaron?” Robert asked. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going,” Aaron snapped. “We just had sex and you bring him up?” He looked... Robert wasn't sure. A mix of disgusted and terrified all at the same time. Robert pushed himself up too, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. This seemed to be a conversation that couldn't be had while naked. Shoving his feet into his shoes, not bothering with socks, he picked up his shirt and shrugged it on.

“I didn't...”

“Just shut up Robert.”

“I just want to know what I've done? I don't understand.” Robert said, haphazardly buttoning up his shirt.

Aaron whirled around. “You brought him up! I don't want to talk about him, and I sure as hell don't want him near me! You're just like the rest of them!” His face red with anger and unshed tears, he pulled his hoodie on.

“AARON!” Robert screamed. Aaron flinched, and Robert felt a stab of guilt. “I didn't mention anyone! There's people that can help, books you can read to teach you control, that's what I meant...”

Aaron paled. “'M sorry...” He said, breathless. “I've gotta go.” He tried to push past Robert, who reached out and grabbed his arm.

The reaction was instant. Power exploded from Aaron, pushing Robert against the hay and causing the barn doors to unlatch, banging open. Aaron looked at Robert in shock. “Sorry... sorry...” he said, panicked. He ran for the door, Robert giving chase. Clyde bounded over to meet Aaron, looking between the two men in confusion.

“Aaron!” Robert shouted, and Aaron stopped, lowering his head, his back to Robert. “Wait.” Robert said, approaching the younger man cautiously. He walked around until he was facing Aaron, and spoke quietly, gently. “What was that about?”

Aaron shook his head. “Nothing.”

“So you react like that normally after sex, do you?” Robert joked. “Good to know.”

Aaron gave him a look. “I don't.”

“So what happened then? What was all that about? Just talk to me, Aaron, please.”

“I thought you were like the rest of them, wanting me to get my dad to help me.” Aaron said softly.

“I wasn't,” Robert replied.

“I know,” Aaron said. “Now, I know that but... I didn't at the time. Sorry.”

“It's alright,” Robert said. “Wouldn't mind an explanation though...? I won't judge, whatever the problem is, promise.”

Aaron sighed heavily. He looked at Robert for a long moment, thoughtful, before turning on his heel and walking back to the barn, Clyde at his side as he went in.

Robert frowned, and followed him.

*

“Aaron? Aaron?” Robert called, closing the barn door behind him. He heard a noise to his left, and looked over to see where Aaron was, sat against the wall, Clyde next to him, hunched in on himself. He was tense, breathing quickened, as if bracing himself for something.

“I guess it's better that you know now...” Aaron said quietly. “At least I got to sleep with you once before you're too disgusted to touch me.”

Robert frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked, approaching Aaron slowly. He squatted on his haunches a few feet away from Aaron. “Aaron?”

Aaron's eyes flickered up from where they had been fixed on the floor, meeting Robert's gaze for a split second, then back to the ground again.

“Talk to me, Aaron. Please?”

Aaron shook his head. “I don't know if I can,” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

“Course you can,” Robert said. “You can tell me anything.” He'd not known Aaron for long, but the connection between the two of them was palpable, and saying the words felt right.

Aaron shook his head violently. “You'll hate me,” he said, voice thick with tears. He twisted his fingers in Clyde's fur, and the dog shifted even closer to Aaron, as if trying to wrap his entire body around the man, to protect him from the world.

“I won't, Aaron. I promise.”

Aaron looked up at him then, didn't look away. His eyes reddened with tears, he bit his bottom lip. “I...” he sighed, turned his head to the side, away from Robert.

“Is it your dad?” Robert asked. “Did he do something, is that why you hate him so much, why you don't want his help?”

Aaron nodded. He didn't say anything, so Robert continued. “Why?” He asked. “What did he do to make you hate him so much?” Aaron stayed silent, Robert could see the tears running down his face, hear the hitch in the younger mans breath as he cried silently. “Did he hit you? Beat you?”

“He raped me.” Aaron spoke so quietly Robert almost missed the words. Aaron looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Robert didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he had expected to hear, but it wasn't that... never that.

The silence stretched for too long. It was only seconds but suddenly, suddenly Aaron was on his feet. Robert pushed up quickly, reached for him but was brushed away, pushed to the side into the hay bales as Aaron made for the door, Clyde close behind him.

“Aaron!” Finding his voice again, Robert shouted after him. “Aaron wait!” He screamed.

It was no use. Aaron was gone.

*

Robert burst through the barn doors, looking left and right, scanning the landscape. It was difficult, mist had set in while they were in the barn and it was hard to see, then by chance he caught a glimpse of a shape moving away down towards the trees. “Aaron!” He yelled, running after him.

Aaron didn't turn, and Robert had to sprint to catch up. He was out of breath when he finally grabbed Aaron by the shoulder, spinning him around. Aaron flinched, and Robert pulled his hand away. “Sorry,” he said quickly.

“Why are you here?” Aaron said, emotionless. “Why did you follow me?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Robert asked.

Aaron gave him a look. “Go on then, say it.”

“Say what?” Robert said, confused.

“Tell me how disgusted you are, how you feel sick cause you fucked me and now you wish you hadn't laid a hand on me. Go on, say it.” Aaron said, as if daring him.

“Why would I say that?”

Aaron scoffed. “I could see it on your face, back there. I told you what he did, and you looked horrified, disgusted. Don't lie to me.”

Robert sighed. “I'm not lying Aaron,” he said. “You say I looked horrified, I looked disgusted? It's the truth, I was, I am. But not for the reasons you think. I was horrified for you, at what you'd been through, and disgusted at what he'd done, nothing else.”

Aaron frowned, unsure. “But...”

“Aaron, I don't hate you, and you don't disgust me, and I certainly don't wish I never laid a hand on you, okay?” Robert tentatively put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. “Come back to the barn with me, okay? We can talk there. Come on.”

He gently steered Aaron around, the younger man moving with him, and they started to walk back the way they came. Clyde, who had been sitting at their feet quietly, trotted after them.

*

Robert closed the barn door behind them, and followed Aaron over. The younger man settled himself down on some hay bales, Clyde jumping up next to him. Aaron wrapped an arm around the dog, rested his chin on the german shepherds head. Robert sat himself down opposite them. It had started to rain while they were walking back, and Robert listened to the sound of it on the barn roof.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” Aaron's voice broke the silence. “What do you want to know?” He seemed resigned to the inevitable. Robert hated himself for what he was about to ask, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't find out now, Aaron would clam up and he'd never know, and it would damage their relationship too much, knowing Aaron's secret but not knowing everything.

“How old were you?” He decided was as good a place as any to start. Aaron flinched. “Sorry.”

Aaron shook his head, dismissing the apology. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. “First time I was eight,” he said. He started stroking down Clyde's fur, a repetitive action that seemed to almost soothe him. Robert, meanwhile, felt ill. Eight years old... he wanted to throw up. He forced it down, swallowing thickly as Aaron continued. “My Mum had just left him, and I was playing up, I wouldn't do anything he wanted and he just got angrier and angrier... then he just snapped.” Aaron let out a shuddering breath. “Afterwards, he told me if I said anything to anyone it would happen again, so I had to be good.” He sniffed. “I tried so hard...”

Robert's eyes were wet. Blinking it away, he ran a hand over his mouth. “You said the first time...” he said thickly. “It happened again?”

Aaron nodded. “For a couple of years it was fine. He was great, he met Sandra, my step-mum, they got married, they had my sister Liv... it was all fine. I turned ten, my powers manifested and he was teaching me how to control them.” He paused. “He's telekinetic, like me. I wasn't very good at controlling that power, talking to animals was easy, it's always come naturally to me that but the telekinesis... I struggled with it. He didn't like that, had no patience with me and he just got angrier and angrier and then... it happened again.” Aaron rubbed his cheek in Clyde's fur.

Robert couldn't take it anymore. He got up, approaching Aaron. Clyde eyed him suspiciously, but didn't make a sound as Robert sat down next to Aaron and gingerly placed a hand on the younger man's back. When Aaron didn't pull away, Robert wrapped both arms around Aaron, his right hand ending up on Aaron's shoulder, the other finding its way into Clyde's fur, leaving Aaron cocooned safely between his warmth and the german shepherd. Aaron leaned into Robert slightly, sniffing and Robert shushed him. “Shh, you're alright,” he whispered into Aaron's hair.

“He said he was sorry after that,” Aaron said quietly. “I thought he'd stop but he didn't.” He rubbed at his eyes. “He kept doing it, when he got really angry, but it wasn't always when he was angry at me. Sometimes he'd been arguing with Sandra, he wanted to get Liv tested early, see if she'd inherited any power but Sandra didn't want that.” Robert knew what Aaron was talking about; power manifested when a child turned ten years old, but recently tests had turned up, invasive testing of blood, bone marrow and scans in an attempt to determine a child's powers before they manifested. Robert couldn't blame Sandra for not wanting to put her daughter through it, not at all.

“Sometimes,” Aaron took a shuddering breath. “Sometimes I'd hear her say she was going out with Liv, and she'd come back when he'd calmed down.” He whined, deep in his throat. “She wasn't to know what he did that made him calm down...” Robert closed his eyes, tightening his grip around Aaron. “I used to try and hide,” Aaron said. “But it was pointless. I couldn't fight him off, he would use his power to hold me down, keep me quiet. I just had to wait... endure it all.” He swallowed a sob. “He'd stopped trying to teach me how to control my power, so everyone just labelled me as a problem and ignored me, I didn't have anyone to turn to, no-where to run to either.”

“What happened?” Robert asked. Aaron twisted his head, tilting it back to look at him in confusion. “You obviously got away from him in the end... what happened?”

Aaron shivered, removing himself from Robert's embrace. He shuffled backwards on the hay, Clyde finally moving from his position at Aaron's side to lie down with his head on Aaron's lap. “I was nearly seventeen,” Aaron started. “He'd been arguing with Sandra again, and she'd stormed out. Liv was at her mates, and I was hiding upstairs.” He stroked Clyde's head, and Robert watched him. “I heard him stomping up the stairs, I knew what was coming. He came into my room and well... you can guess, I'm sure.” Robert nodded.

Aaron started fiddling with his sleeve. “Sandra came back early. She'd forgotten something, her purse or her phone, I can't remember. She told me, afterwards... she'd heard noises upstairs. I couldn't move an inch, so it must have been him she heard. She came into my room, she saw what he was doing.”

Robert stared at Aaron, shocked. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything, as Aaron continued. “He threw her against the wall, knocked her out. Or at least, he thought he had,” Aaron said darkly. “I thought it would make him stop...”

“Did it?”

“No.” Aaron sighed, wiped away tears. “It just made him angrier. He got more violent, started hitting me, put me in different...” he whimpered. “Different positions. When he was eventually finished, he just got up and walked out, stepped over her like she wasn't even there.” Aaron trailed off, chewing on his thumbnail.

“Then what happened?”

Aaron tilted his head back, staring at the rafters. “She wasn't unconscious. He'd stunned her, but hadn't managed to knock her out. She saw and heard it all.” He looked down at his lap, picking at his fingers. “She'd pretended she was, cause she was scared of what he might do if he realised.”

Robert closed his eyes, wincing. “What did she do?”

“She was great,” Aaron said through more tears. “She wanted to phone the police, take me to hospital but...” he trailed off. “But I wouldn't let her.” He twisted his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and biting down.

“Why not?”

Aaron shrugged. “Dunno. I guess I was scared, he'd always said if I told anyone I'd regret it, so guess that's why.” He sighed. “Wish I had now to be honest, too late now though.”

“It's not too late Aaron, you could go to the police,” Robert said quickly.

Aaron shook his head. “Nah. Don't think they'd believe me, and I don't want to drag it all up again if I can help it.”

“But it could help you...”

Aaron shook his head again. “I said no, Robert. Please, just leave it?”

“Okay, okay.” Robert acquiesced. “What happened after that?”

“She helped me,” Aaron said. “I was in a lot of pain, he'd gone out and she helped me get myself cleaned up, then she packed our stuff, got me in the car, grabbed Liv from her mates and we left. She got us all to a B&B, she drove for ages, I wasn't really with it but it was pitch black when she got there, we stayed there for a few weeks.” He pulled his knees up to his chest. “I told her everything, she was so angry with herself for not realising, for not seeing something sooner. I told her it wasn't her fault but all she did was apologise, over and over.” A sad smile crossed his face. “Sometimes I wish I could have stayed with her.”

“Why didn't you?” Robert asked, curiously.

“Couldn't. Gordon was looking for us, she wanted to go to Ireland, she's got family there but with me too, it was harder. She knew I didn't want anyone to know what really happened, so she used makeup, gave herself a black eye, some other bruises and brought me here. Told my Mum that Gordon had turned on her, he had hit her in the past so it wasn't a total lie, and said I wasn't safe with him and she wasn't to let him near me. Then she left. I rang her a few times but then we lost touch.” Aaron smiled, thoughtful. “I hope she's alright, her and Liv. Wherever they are.”

“I'm so sorry Aaron.”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder. “It's done now. Maybe one day I'll see them again.”

“I wasn't just apologising for that.”

“I know you weren't.” Aaron said. “Like I said, it's in the past. As long as he stays far away from me, I'm fine, more or less.”

Robert wanted to ask about what Diane had told him, about what had happened with the car and the shop and Gordon but this wasn't the time. Aaron would tell him, when he was ready, of that he was sure. For now though, he shuffled on his knees to get closer to Aaron and Clyde, tentatively enclosing Aaron in a hug. The younger man didn't resist, sinking into Robert's embrace.

“You don't hate me?” Aaron mumbled into Robert's shirt. “You aren't disgusted?”

“How could I be?” Robert said, cheek resting on Aaron's head. “It wasn't your fault, none of it.”

“He said it was,” Aaron whispered.

“Well he was wrong, and he's a monster Aaron, he would have said anything, you know that?”

Aaron nodded, his nose rubbing against Robert's chest, separated only by thin fabric. “He said I deserved it all,” he said quietly.

“You didn't,” Robert said. “Promise.” Robert tugged Aaron closer, the younger man wrapping his arms around Robert's waist finally. “Shhhh,” he said, as Aaron sobbed into his chest. “You're okay, it's all going to be okay.”

“How can you say that?” Aaron said through his tears. “It'll never be okay.”

“It will, one day. I promise,” Robert said into Aaron's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the comments and kudos! Once again, please keep the feedback coming, it feeds the plot bunnies after all! :D
> 
> Warnings for mentions of Gordon/rape, self-harm and also (how do i put this...) erm, semi graphic violence inflicted by an animal? (trying not to spoil!)

There was a warm weight against Robert's front. Opening his eyes, he was met with a view of the top of Aaron's head. The younger man was curled up against Robert's chest, fast asleep, slow, even breaths warming Robert's shirt. Robert's arms were wrapped around him, and as he moved one hand, he felt fur under his palm. Clyde was lying against Aaron's back, sandwiching Aaron between himself and Robert.

After Aaron had confided the horrific truth to Robert the day before, after he'd sobbed into Robert's chest for so long Robert had thought he would never stop, he'd laid down, Aaron lying against his side and he'd talked. The younger man had listened wordlessly as Robert had told him stories from his past, avoiding his childhood for the most part but he had told Aaron about his mother's death, at which Aaron had held him tight, wiping away unshed tears from Robert's eyes with his thumbs. Robert had mused how Aaron could be so kind, after everything and the younger man had simply shrugged. “Being nice is easy, makes other people feel better,” he'd said. Robert had shook his head, astonished. Aaron was so much stronger than he'd given him credit for.

Other than Sarah's passing, he'd mostly ignored his time in Emmerdale as a child, instead telling Aaron stories of idiotic clients at his past jobs, making the younger man laugh, until they'd evidently both fallen asleep.

Shivering slightly in the cool air, Robert carefully reached over, pulling one of the blankets they'd used the day before over the three of them, and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

*

A knee to the stomach was what woke Robert up later on. Jolting awake with a grunt of pain, he opened his eyes to see Aaron wincing in sympathy, obviously trying to extract himself from the tangle of blanket, limbs and Clyde that they were in without disturbing Robert.

“Sorry,” Aaron said apologetically. “Didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's fine,” Robert said, giving Aaron a quick smile. He glanced at his watch, “Should have been awake by now anyway, we slept for ages.”

The corners of Aaron's mouth quirked up and he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his phone beeping. Robert watched as he dug it out of his jeans pocket and frowned at it. “What is it?” Robert asked.

“Just Paddy,” Aaron said. “Wanting to know where I am.” He typed a quick reply and shoved the phone back into his jeans. “I wasn't planning on being out all night so I didn't tell him. He worries.” Aaron explained.

Robert nodded. “You sleep alright?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied. “I normally do, if I'm honest,” he tipped his head towards Clyde, sitting scratching his ear with his hind leg. “He keeps me safe.”

“You told me the other day that he's special,” Robert said, sitting up. “Because he keeps you safe?”

Aaron nodded. “Partly, yeah. He's a Guardian Dog.”

Robert looked at Clyde, surprised. “How did you manage that? They're incredibly rare.” They were; Robert had heard of them, everyone had, but he'd never seen one that he knew of, and didn't know anyone else who had either. “I thought they stuck to the really old powered families, bonding to them and then their offspring getting passed down through the generations?” Robert frowned. “How did you... is he a family heirloom?”

Aaron shook his head. “No. I don't know where he came from before we met; he's never told me,” Aaron reached out, scratching Clyde between the ears. “I stopped asking a while back. The only thing he's ever said was that he didn't have anyone, so was out on his own.”

Robert nodded in understanding. “So, how did you two meet?”

Aaron smiled at the dog. “He found me,” he explained. “Well, I say he found me, he rescued me too.”

“How?”

“Erm,” Aaron bit his lip. “It was a few weeks after Sandra had dropped me off here, I thought it would be safe, I thought I'd be fine so I went for a walk by myself, was walking up near the main road, but that turned out to be a bad idea.” He swallowed. “Gordon found me. He pulled up in his car. I saw him, tried to run but he used his power, tripped me up. It was just off the main road like I said, there was no-one else there. He got hold of me, started dragging me towards his car. I was trying to get away but he was so much stronger than me, I couldn't.” Aaron sighed. “I was terrified; I knew if he got me in that car I was screwed, in more ways than one but then Clyde... he came out of no-where and,” Aaron started to chuckle. “He bit him,” he said, shaking his head. “Proper hard too, there was blood everywhere. Gordon let go of me, I was on the ground and Clyde, he stood over me, snarling, daring him to try anything.” Aaron smiled. “Powers don't work on Guardian Dogs, so when Gordon tried to fling Clyde out the way... he didn't move. The look on his face was a picture, and he scarpered pretty quick.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like you were lucky he was there,” he said.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. God knows where I'd be if it wasn't for this guy,” he said, reaching out to tug Clyde towards him for a hug. He pulled the dog against him, burying his face in Clyde's thick fur for a moment. “He saved me.”

“So, what, did you just bring him home and that was that?”

Aaron snorted. “No. Couldn't explain it away could I?” He ran his fingers through Clyde's fur as he spoke. “After Gordon left, I realised what Clyde was, that I could talk to him when I touched him instead of just getting emotions like I usually did. I told him what had happened, about Gordon and everything. He wanted to stick with me, and I wanted to keep him around, but I couldn't just bring a random dog home with no explanation, so instead, he lived in the cricket pavilion and I fed him, talked to him, while we worked out a plan.”

Robert grinned. “So, what did you do?”

“It took a while, almost a month but we pretended he'd been abandoned. Clyde got himself covered in mud, mucky as, and when I went on a call out with Paddy, we 'found' him sitting at the side of the road looking pitiful. I persuaded Paddy to bring him home, he's not microchipped, we did the lost dog posters, all that but no-one was ever gonna claim him, and... here we are.” He smiled at Clyde, scratching the dog's ear. “Best thing that ever happened to me, him.”

“What about me?” Robert said, feigning offense.

Aaron laughed. “Alright, you too then,” he said with a chuckle.

Feeling the conversation had taken a sudden turn, Robert quickly steered it back on track. “So, you said you could talk to Clyde when you touched him, but I know you were talking to him without that, so... did you bond with him?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. About six months later, we were pretty much inseparable anyway and we decided to do it. That way... we'll always be together.”

Robert nodded. Guardian Dogs that were bonded lived as long as their human did, a companion forever. Aaron's phone beeped again, and the younger man frowned at it. “We should go back,” he said. “Forgot, I promised Paddy I'd give him a hand this morning.”

“Can't you get out of it?” Robert asked, wanting to prolong their conversation, Aaron being so open was something that couldn't last, surely.

Aaron shook his head. “Nah, can't sorry. Can't get myself a job, no-one will hire me now, so Paddy pays for everything. Gotta help him out somehow. He works by himself, no other vets at the practice, also cause of me so... I owe him.”

“Fair enough,” Robert acquiesced. He grabbed the blankets and started folding them up.

*

The three of them emerged into the mid-morning sunlight, Clyde bounding off to the nearest tree. Robert shook his head at the dog, before turning towards Aaron.

“Can I ask you something?” Robert said. Aaron turned his head away from Clyde to look at him questioningly. “Last night, you thought I was disgusted with you, cause you've been raped... where did that come from?” Aaron bit his lip. “Did something happen, to make you think that?”

Aaron was silent for a moment, thoughtful. He looked at the ground, then up at Robert again, seemingly making a decision. “There was this bloke, in Harrogate,” Aaron explained. “It started out as a one nighter, but it turned into more. We met up quite a few times for sex, went and had a drink together. It was casual but I was starting to think it might turn into more than that, you know?” Aaron looked at Robert, who nodded in understanding. “Anyway,” Aaron continued. “We were in...” He stumbled over his words, “In bed one night, and he did something I didn't like.”

“What did he do?” Robert asked, feeling his temper flare.

“Not what you're thinking!” Aaron was quick to correct Robert. “He... I...” Aaron sighed. “I like to... I like to be able to see who it is I'm having sex with, alright?” He put his hand up to his mouth, started biting his nails. “He flipped me over, pinned me down. It wasn't malicious, he didn't try and force me or anything he just... he didn't realise.” Aaron swallowed thickly. “I freaked, and... broke some things.” He winced. “He knew I had power and it was a little uncontrollable but he didn't mind; that was one of the reasons I kept going back there, he didn't look at me any differently. So I thought it would be fine when I explained why I'd freaked.”

“What happened?” Robert asked, pretty sure he was already aware of the answer.

“I felt like he deserved an explanation for what I did,” Aaron explained. “So I told him. Not everything, nothing like that I just told him that I'd been raped when I was younger, and as a result of that I needed to be able to see him when we were...” Aaron trailed off. “Only he didn't take it the way I thought he would.”

Robert gritted his teeth. “How did he take it?” He fought to keep his tone neutral, but wasn't sure how well he managed it. At Aaron's wince, he knew he'd failed.

“He went all quiet. I was upset, and he said he was going to get me a glass of water. So he did... and when he came back he was awkward. Put the glass on the side instead of handing it to me, kept his distance. Left me alone, went back into his living room. He didn't say it, but I knew he wanted me to leave so I got dressed, got my stuff and left. Had to go past him on my way out, he asked if I was alright, said he'd ring me but he never did.” Aaron sighed, tipped his head back to look at the sky. “The thought of touching me again disgusted him, he didn't say it but I know that's what the problem was. He didn't even know the whole story and it was enough to make me horrifying to him, what else am I supposed to think?”

“Well he was a prick,” Robert said firmly. “And he didn't deserve you, doesn't deserve anyone when he's got that attitude.” Aaron shrugged at him, and Robert continued. “Is that why you hurt yourself?” He asked. Aaron frowned, taking a step back, breath quickening. “Hey, hey, I'm just asking,” Robert said quickly. “I saw your scars, I know what they are.”

Aaron nodded slowly. “It's complicated,” he said. “It's partly, mostly cause of what he did, Gordon I mean, not that bloke, I was hurting myself before I ever met him, but... sometimes I hurt myself cause I thought it would help control my power. I was so out of control and I thought if I hurt myself then it might help me not lash out so much with the telekinesis... I don't know, it seemed reasonable at the time.”

Robert twisted his lips. “Did it?” He asked. “Help, I mean.”

Aaron shook his head. “Nope. Only thing it did was give me a few more scars. Something else for people to be horrified by.”

Robert reached out, stroking his hand gently down Aaron's arm. “Well I'm not, okay?” Aaron didn't look convinced. “They're a part of you, and that's nothing to be disgusted, or horrified by, alright?”

Aaron nodded, still unconvinced. “You still want me then?” He said, warily. “Even knowing everything, you still want me?”

Robert knew words might not be enough to prove it to Aaron right now, so instead he stepped towards the younger man and leaned in, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. “Yes,” he said. He kissed Aaron again, pouring as much meaning into it as he could. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
